


Daughter of Magran

by LunaRowena



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, priest of magran, saint's war, ttrpg godsquad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: A priestess of Magran, sent to Readceras to determine the danger to the Dyrwood. And how to stop it.





	Daughter of Magran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).

They say Eothas is the god of light, but even the sun is made of fire. Sure, light can reveal, make clear, warm. But every Magranite knows that fire changes, purifies, burns, destroys.

Maybe we do have that in common. Purification through the fire. Redemption through the light. You change and you’re supposed to come out better on the other side.

But I have to wonder at any Eothasians that don’t understand that light casts shadows.


End file.
